


I don't want to be the other half of your soul

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, but i promise it won't hurt your heart, i realize the title and summary don't sound all that fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: "...there were nights when the thoughts of his soulmate appeared in his mind, hopeful, and he would always push them aside.To hope was to invite pain to his heart and he refused to do it."a short soulmate au where you can choose to reveal your soulmate mark





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for soulmate AUs so I decided to give one a shot. The soulmate mantra is a quote found here:http://hufflebee.tumblr.com/post/154471501104/magnusizzy-to-my-heart-in-human-form
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: http://hufflebee.tumblr.com

Something most immortals had in common was that they rarely decided to reveal their soulmate marks. Just like everyone who is even half human, they could place their hand over their heart, say the soulmate mantra and have their mark revealed. But few ever did, and Magnus was one of those few.

He didn’t just go around telling people he had his mark, he knew most frowned upon it for different reasons. Downworlders would call him a hopeless fool; a weak soul too desperate for love (that one came from Camille most often) and Shadowhunters wouldn’t believe he was human enough for his mark to even be real.

There were days that sometimes turned to decades when Magnus thought himself a fool for ever thinking knowing his mark was a good idea. These times mostly came after he’d lose someone he cared for, when he was reminded in the worst way of the pain of immortality. He wished so badly that if, _when_ he found his soulmate that they would be immortal as well. He couldn’t imagine the pain of losing them.

Maybe that’s why he held onto Camille for as long as he did. She didn’t have her mark revealed, so it could’ve easily been her. At least that’s what Magnus had been telling himself back then. After she left, he realized a part of him always knew she wasn’t his soulmate and part of him lost hope of ever finding the person who is. This and Tessa’s pain and heartbreak decades later upon losing her own soulmate brought Magnus to the decision of glamouring his mark, because every time he looked at it, he could hear Camille’s vicious laugh, Tessa’s sobs and screams, and he couldn’t bear it any longer.

He didn’t think about his soulmate, he didn’t try and find them; he never removed the glamour from his mark. But there were nights when the thoughts of his soulmate appeared in his mind, hopeful, and he would always push them aside.

To hope was to invite pain to his heart and he refused to do it.  
***

Alec had just left after spending hours and hours at Magnus’s, and as soon as he did, Magnus all but collapsed on his couch, exhausted from healing Luke and staying up for so long talking to Alec. Despite that, there was warmth in his heart that he hadn’t felt in decades, a century really. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Alec’s bright smile and warm eyes, hoping to see them, to see _him_ again as soon as possible.

When he woke up hours later, he went to shower and change, hoping it would help with the drowsiness he felt. As he took off his top, his gaze landed on the mirror and he froze. Apparently, the exhaustion accompanied with the distraction of Alec and sleep led to his glamour dropping from his soulmate mark. Magnus touched it lightly, fingers going over the thin, black arrow surrounded by streaks of magic. He hadn’t thought about it in so long, had almost forgotten what it looked like.

He stared at it in silent shock for a few moments when a thought ran through his head.

 _Alexander_.

The arrow, the indescribable pull Magnus felt towards him, the warmth and ease of his company.

After all these years, could it be that he’d finally met his soulmate?

The answer came to him as easy as breathing.

 _Of course he had._  
***

Magnus had his legs over his boyfriend’s lap and was snuggled close to his side, his forehead against Alec’s neck. It was the first night in a long time they were both free from work since the war with Valentine ended and Magnus savoured every second of it.

“Can I ask you something?” Alec said quietly, his fingers lightly stroking Magnus’s back.

“Of course, darling.”

“What’s your opinion on soulmates?”

Magnus froze.

He was as sure as he could be that Alec was his soulmate, but he also knew that Alec didn’t have his mark revealed. They’d never really talked about it with everything else that had happened in their lives since they met.

“Why do you ask?” Magnus inquired, not sure where to take this conversation. He still didn’t show Alec his mark, not knowing how he would react, not wanting to force that or even the conversation of that on Alec.

“That’s answering a question with a question, which is not an answer,” Alec replied, his tone light and teasing as he pulled back to look at Magnus. They kept their eyes on each other for a few moments before Magnus spoke.

“I have mixed feelings.”

Alec let out a laugh. “That’s still not an answer.”

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Magnus teased, wanting, needing Alec to express his feelings first.

“Fine,” Alec sighed. “I was never too fond of the idea, never revealed my mark because I knew I wouldn’t be able to be with that person. I’d either end up with a woman who would know we weren’t soulmates or I’d end up alone. Even worse, what if I met him and somehow saw his mark or he saw mine? It seemed too painful to risk finding him and knowing I couldn’t be with him.

But now, coming out, having my siblings support me, accepting myself, it made me realize I wanted a soulmate. I just…” Alec stopped and looked at Magnus.

“You just what, darling?” Magnus asked as he lightly ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec’s eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m scared it won’t be you,” he breathed out as he slowly opened his eyes.

Well then.

This was not what Magnus had expected to hear and it made his heart beat faster, it made his whole body warm with affection for this boy beside him. This boy who was not only possibly (probably) his soulmate, but who _wanted_ to be Magnus’s soulmate before knowing he was, which was something Magnus never thought he’d find.

“Part of me could care less about it, because I want you and I choose you, but I don’t know if you have a soulmate you’re still looking for, if you even want one, and I’m scared that if you do, they’re going to show up one day and-” Magnus placed a finger to Alec’s lips, which twitched into an almost smile, but his eyes remained unsure.

“I was thought a fool, but I revealed my mark centuries ago. After Camille broke my heart, I glamoured it, didn’t want to see it, think about it, didn’t want to find a soulmate if they were going to be like her or die and leave me with that pain,” Magnus said and moved his hand to press it against Alec’s neck. He could feel his heart hammering.

“But recently, I saw my mark again and instead of dread and fear, I felt hope. Because I had met you and I hoped it could be you,” Magnus finished and smiled at how Alec’s eyes lit up and a small smile started forming on his lips.

“Really?”

“Of course. Alexander, the more I get to know you, the more I care for you, the more I realize it’s growing into something I’ve never felt before, for anyone. To have you as a soulmate would be my greatest joy.”

Alec leaned in a kissed him firmly, but pulled back a second later.

“Can I see it? The mark?” he whispered against Magnus’s lips.

Magnus unbuttoned his shirt down to the middle and pulled it back to reveal his mark as the glamour over it disappeared.

Alec stared at the small mark over Magnus’s heart in awe and removed Magnus’s legs from his lap so he could take off his own shirt. Magnus watched, confused, and then Alec put his hand over his own heart.

“I don’t want to be the other half of your soul. I want to be the one who reminds you that you’re already whole,” Alec said, his voice quiet, but sure, and as the last word left his lips, he removed his hand from his chest and his soulmate mark appeared over his heart.

Magnus’s brain took a moment to process what he was seeing.

A small, black arrow enveloped in magic.

His mark on Alec’s chest.

He let out a breathless laugh and only then did Alec look down to see the newly formed mark. When he looked up at Magnus again, his smile was bright enough to put the entire city of New York to shame.

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, one that barely lasted a moment before both their smiles grew too big.

“You’re my soulmate,” Magnus whispered, pressing his forehead against Alec’s. He’d been so worried that Alec’s mark wouldn’t match his own, more worried than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

But now he felt nothing but happiness, content and love. He had found his soulmate. More importantly, he’d found Alexander, whom he would’ve chosen over anyone and who chose him right back, which meant more to him than any mark or sign or act of fate could.

Maybe that’s what a soulmate was. Not some random person fate forced on you, someone you had to be with because of a mark, but someone you would choose on your own terms and who would choose you back every single time. The mark was just an addition to that, something to give you hope that that person is out there and that whatever hardship you go through, with or without them, will take you exactly where you’re meant to be.

And if it took all those centuries and heartbreaks to find Alexander, Magnus would go through it all again in a heartbeat.

***


End file.
